


Like Someone In Love

by kwentista



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, BNA, BNA anime, Brand New Animal - Freeform, Denial, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of drugs, Michiru Has a Crush on Shirou, Michiru is so dense, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwentista/pseuds/kwentista
Summary: Her heart skipped at the memory of Shirou's small smile, how soft it made his features, how content he looked… and how it was aimed at her. Only her.The thumping grew louder.The tanuki girl put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes, pleading for her heart to stay still - a silent prayer almost. When the beating ceased, she opened her eyes, baffled at what she was feeling.Curiosity, jealousy, anxiety... This all sounded like...Like someone in love.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 41
Kudos: 101





	1. Like Someone Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched BNA and I loved it! This is my first time writing fan fiction. Any and all constructive criticism will be highly appreciated. 
> 
> The story is inspired by the song, "Like Someone In Love" by Björk, and if you're familiar, Given's second episode title. 
> 
> Wrote this story because I found out that there isn't enough content on this ship or on BNA, for that matter. I hope I did a good job in writing Michiru's perspective and character. I'm sorry if you feel like the characters are a bit OOC. I also apologize for misspelled words and/or grammatical errors. I powered through this fic last night. I barely slept. 
> 
> Characters are not mine. Edited the summary.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, lovelies!

Michiru was on the rooftop. She leaned onto the rails, gazing at the city's changing scenery, watching as the sky shifted hues. The warm orange glow of the horizon slowly morphed into a bright blue, signalling the start of the day.

It was a quiet morning. 

_Well, as quiet as it will ever be in Anima City,_ she mused, still looking towards the metropolitan skyline in hushed contemplation.

She couldn't get enough of this view - a view of the place she grew to love. 

_Love._ She mulled over the word in her mind. Yes. She definitely loved everything and everyone in this city. 

Her thoughts shifted to her friends. She thought of Melissa and Jem, ever grateful to them for taking her in and letting her stay in the Co-op. She thought of her friend Nina, who was still as quirky, energetic and obsessed over humans as before. She thought of her ragtag baseball team and coach, relieved at their renewed devotion to the sport. She thought of the Mayor and her assistant, both as dedicated to serving beastmen as they ever were. She thought of Marie, still intent on roping her into whatever crazy shenanigans the ~~weasel~~ mink could think of. She thought of Shirou...

 _Shirou,_ her heart fluttered at the name.

She paused, her eyes widening at the sensation. She clutched at her chest.

 _What...?_ , she pondered over what the feeling meant. She shook her head.

 _It's probably nothing,_ she ruminated, shrugging it off.

She went back inside the building, ignoring the growing beat of her heart. 

* * *

Michiru went down the stairs to the kitchen, figuring she'd find the Co-op pair going about their daily routine.

The girl walked down the hallway towards her destination. She noticed that it was quieter than usual. Rounding the corner, about to greet the two, she stopped. 

She stood at the doorway, taking stock of the lone person in the room.

She found Shirou sitting at the table, coffee on one hand, a pile of papers on the other. He was carefully scanning through the documents, his eyes jumping from detail to detail.

 _It's probably from the Mayor_ , Michiru surmised, supposing it was for his next assignment. The girl walked into the room and greeted the man.

"Good morning."

The man glanced at her direction. He made a sound in acknowledgment and proceeded to shift his eyes back to the papers, picking up on where he left off.

Michiru pouted. She expected this reaction, but there was a tiny glimmer of hope that she'd see something different from the wolf man. 

_Apparently not._

She waved the thoughts aside and huffed, seating herself beside him. 

The girl looked at the spread of food on the table. Her stomach growled. She grabbed her plate and stacked it with whatever she could find, her hunger now getting the better of her. 

The two barely exchanged words or glances as they ate. The girl munched at her toast, its crisp sound the only thing filling the silence that surrounded them. She sighed.

 _It's so quiet_ , she inwardly whined. 

She looked at the person beside her. He was now engrossed in that day's news. She couldn't bring herself to bother the man. 

As a last ditch effort to stave away her boredom, she took her phone out. 

The tanuki girl browsed through Facelook. She scrolled past posts and pictures of her human friends in the mainland, chancing upon a video of a dog happily wagging its tail. She giggled, as she thought of Shirou doing the same in his canine form. She turned towards him, intent on showing him the video, but paused when confronted with the image of the man beside her.

A tranquil air enveloped the beastman. He was quietly skimming through the newspaper in his hands, taking a few sips of coffee in-between. He looked so gentle, so content. A rare sight that departed from his usual stoicism.

A visage so peaceful that she didn’t want to ruin.

Michiru's heart fluttered for the second time that day. She shook the feeling off, shifting her focus on the gruff wolf.

She never had the time to look at him. Like _really_ look at him. So she felt this timing was opportune. 

Her gaze flitted to his ashen hair, the silver locks cascading down his face, barely passing his nape. She wondered what it would feel like if she ran her fingers through it, imagining it to be soft. 

Her eyes then shifted to his pale skin. Almost perfect, if not for the scar on his neck. She questioned the extent of his regenerative powers, pondering over the rules of immortality. She guessed that the man meant to keep it as a reminder of his past. 

Michiru moved to his lips next. Those seemingly supple lips. She touched her own, her fingers subtly grazing them.

 _I wonder if.._ , she stopped and flushed at the thought. She fanned at her face, willing the heat in her cheeks to go away. 

Having collected herself, she subtly glanced at his eyes. The teal orbs bore a certain quality to them, as if it held all the knowledge in the world. She couldn't really deny that thought. The man lived for a long time. 

His eyes contrasted heavily with his youthful appearance. The only testament to his true age. 

She noticed the eyes now pointed towards her. 

This snapped her out of her stupor, jerking back from his sudden attention. He gave her a questioning look. The girl fumbled for an excuse, turning her head to the side, hiding the embarrassed blush plastered on her face.

The man ignored her reaction and went back to reading. The girl inwardly sighed. 

She resolved not to stare at the man again, fazed by her earlier attempt.

She took a quick peek. 

_No..._ , she groaned as she caught herself inadvertently doing it again. It was annoying her. 

She took another glimpse of the man, consequences be damned. She still found him in that peaceful state. An image rarely seen from the man. She really couldn't help but stare.

She was captivated, enamored by his natural allure. 

But it didn't mean anything to her, of course.

She was just a little curious.


	2. Like Someone Conscious Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru is suddenly aware of Shirou as a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! Edited the tags for this. Again, sorry if this has misspelled words or grammatical errors. Characters are not mine, they belong to their creators. 
> 
> Warning (?): Mentions of sex and and drugs. Delves into heat cycle-ish concepts. Generally suggestive themes. 
> 
> No smut though. I'm sorry guys.
> 
> Also, my AO3 account is broken. Idk why

Michiru hummed in deep thought.

Her eyebrows were knitted together, lips fixed into a pout. Her eyes were closed, thoroughly absorbed in her introspection. She scoured through every corner of her mind, thinking of what to do, what to _choose_. 

"Why is this so damn hard?" she exclaimed, eyes flying open as she looked at the mess in her room. 

Her clothes were littered all over the floor, strewn about in her hurry to look for something, _anything_ to wear. She glanced at her monotonous array of tank tops and training shorts, mentally berating herself for her narrow sense of fashion.

Her eyes turned to the clock on the wall. 11:14 PM. _Shit_ , she internally cursed as she hurriedly rummaged through her garments, scrambling for a last minute outfit that she could put together.

She had agreed to meet with Shirou at 11:30 in his study, opting to go together to this new night club in uptown Anima City. It wasn't for a night of amusement and reverie as Michiru would have hoped, but for a mission the Mayor had given them earlier that day. 

They had to investigate this new club amidst reports of it selling an illegal heat-inducing drug... and for covertly operating as a _sex house_. Michiru had sputtered when she heard the Mayor utter those words with a straight face. 

The place was by invitation only, the reason being that it was mostly frequented by beastmen who belonged to the upper echelons of society. This meant that it only catered to the rich and famous. 

The plan was for Shirou and Michiru to impersonate a wealthy Latvian wolf couple. As illustrious and wealthy as they were, they kept their privacy, with no one knowing what they actually looked like. The Mayor's sources, however, were able to confirm their invitation to the club.

The lupine man's innate European features and the tanuki girl's dynamic transformation powers would significantly make for a convincing act. Once inside, they have to look for evidence of the club's operations and retrieve samples of the narcotic.

The Mayor had asked Michiru to accompany the wolf man in case he gave in to his more... violent tendencies. She awkwardly laughed at that, understanding what the Mayor alluded to.

 _A couple, huh?_ , she blushed. 

_Wait, no_ , _it's for a mission,_ she waved those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the task at hand. 

_That's fine and all that, but what exactly do I wear?_ , she ruminated as she searched around her room. A red paper bag at the side of her bed caught her eye. She grabbed it and pulled out its contents.

It was a short black two-piece dress. She remembered that it was a gift from Nazuna on her last birthday. The pink fox had given it to her in hopes of dressing her friend in more fashionable clothes. Michiru had scoffed at the idea, thinking it to be ridiculous.

 _I should probably thank Nazuna for this_ , she thought, feeling grateful to her best friend, as she put her dress on.

She studied herself in the mirror. The dark tube top and tight pencil skirt hugged her figure perfectly, showing the curves she had acquired through her adolescence. She pulled at her top, feeling vulnerable at the abundance of skin it showed. She wasn't used to this. 

She donned on her signature red jacket and basketball shoes, relief washing over her at the familiar feel and scent of the garments. Believing her outfit to be perfect, she left her room for Shirou's study, unaware of what awaited her. 

She found herself standing at the entrance to the study, gaping at the man sprawled on the couch. 

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the two top buttons left open. He had black trousers and loafers on, as well as the collar he uses to hide the scar on his neck. His eyes were closed, hands cushioning the back of his head. His legs were extended, one on top of the other, as he reclined. 

He still had his usual scowl on. But it barely affected the inherent appeal he had in that moment. He appeared boyish, almost. A vision of a man unblemished by time. 

The wolf man noticed her walk in. He regarded the girl by the doorway, his expression unreadable. 

Heat spread through the girl's cheeks. _Do I look weird? Is he going to say that I look nice? ,_ she hopefully thought. 

"You look... decent.", he managed to say. 

_I thought so_ , she internally sobbed, scolding herself for expecting something from him.

"Not looking too bad yourself.", she answered, as she walked in front of the couch. The man hummed in acknowledgment, as he looked away, a small blush on his features, if she wasn't imagining it.

 _Wait, did he..? ,_ she stared at the man, unsure of what she saw. 

After a while, Shirou stood up from the couch and cleared his throat, filling-in the awkward silence between them.

"Let's go.", he said as he proceeded to leave, Michiru following behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits them at that night club? I wonder fufufu 
> 
> I'll make this into a two-part story, because I felt that the chapter would be too long if I crammed it all in. Don't worry, I'll be posting the next one soon.


	3. Like Someone Conscious Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru is suddenly aware of Shirou as a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part for Like Someone Conscious. Edited this chapter. Noticed that there were errors.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter took longer to post than the others. I also apologize for any misspelled words and/or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs, sex and alcohol. Generally suggestive themes. Heat cycle-ish concepts. Still no smut though.
> 
> I suck at making up names. I'll have to apologize to my future child.

Michiru shuddered in the crisp night air as she walked out of the Beast Co-op with Shirou. An expensive car waited for them out front, the chauffeur holding its door open. It was sent in by the Mayor. An illusion of a prop for the act they were about to perform. 

The girl went in first, with the man following behind her. Their chaperone shut the door, leaving the two alone in remote quiet.

The tanuki girl fidgeted at the uncomfortable silence, debating on whether she should start a conversation with the man beside her or not as they drove to their destination. She was even thinking of a topic to talk about if she did. 

In her pondering, she didn't notice that they were nearing the night club. 

Sensing their proximity, Shirou turned to look at his partner, calling her attention. He nodded at her, prompting for her to transform. 

Michiru pulled herself from her thoughts and nodded back in acknowledgment. She closed her eyes, envisioning the image of a wolf in her mind. Her form crackled into blue sparks as her body transfigured into something more canine. Her snout and ears elongated, her tail changing along with it, as she transformed herself into a wolf. 

When she opened her eyes, she found Shirou already in his lupine morph, the mane on his front protruding from his shirt. 

_So that's why he had two buttons open_ , Michiru giggled as she observed the beastman beside her. He was looking out the window, watching the scenes outside shift into a cacophony of blurred colors as they moved forward. 

The man seemed to be in deep thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about_ , Michiru questioned as she tried to dissect the inner workings of the wolf man's mind. 

The car skidded to a halt right in front of the club, prompting the two to come back from their fleeting reveries. 

* * *

The wolf and tanuki pair found themselves staring at the tall facade of the night club.

Michiru took note of the establishment's minimalist style. Its plain geometric shapes and forms merged into one elegant structure - a trademark of modern design. She shifted her eyes to the club's sign next. She pulled a face. 

The neon sign gave off an erratic pink-and-purple glow, its gaudy layout heavily contrasting with the building's simplicity. It read _Pleasure Palace._ She snorted. A tacky name for an equally tacky sign. 

The bouncer was surveying the long queue that gathered by the doorway, occasionally glancing down his clipboard to cross-check the names of people in the list. 

Shirou went straight to the entrance with Michiru in tow, ignoring the annoyed glances and whispers the beastmen in line were giving them. The girl gave them a silent apology in turn for her partner's audacious behavior. 

The bouncer examined the two up and down, feeling inconvenienced by the line being cut. He pointed a sharp look at Shirou, annoyance in his voice as he uttered, "Names, please".

The wolf man regarded him and smirked. "Artis Birkavs", he said while snaking an arm around Michiru's waist, eliciting a small squeak from the girl , "And this is my wife, Ilva Birkavs".

The bouncer's face shot up in surprise at the names, "I didn't know you were coming, sir, ma'am", he nodded at the girl, "Please do come inside". He opened the door, while making small hand movements, signalling for them to come in. Shirou let go of Michiru's waist, offering an arm to her instead. 

The girl blushed at the gesture. She took him up on his offer, her hands awkwardly clasping his arm. 

_Pull yourself together, Michiru_ , she chided herself, blush still apparent on her face. She reckoned that she was nervous from doing the mission. _Yeah,_ _that must be it_ , she thought as the two went inside the place. 

The club was alive.

Beastmen were dancing on the elevated, luminescent floors in the middle, its colors changing in quick intervals. Some were milling about the bar, intoxicating themselves with mixtures of spirits. Some were scattered around tables, chatting in hushed tones. 

Michiru spotted a couple blatantly making out in a dark corner. She snapped her head to the side, embarrassed at the sight.

An usher led them to a small U-shaped lounge near the bar with a table in the middle. They both sat themselves down on one side, settling on the seats. The girl noticed that she was still holding onto Shirou. She blushed as she let go of the man, feeling lightheaded at their prolonged contact. 

It had felt right though, being in his arms. As if she was made for him. She suddenly felt... sad at their parting. Her face gently settled into a frown as she quietly missed his warmth. A sense of longing for her partner washed over her even if he was right beside her. She mulled over the feeling. What _was_ she feeling? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure approaching them. 

A feline beastman sat herself across the two, her eyes gleaming in the dark as she observed them. 

"I'm honored to have esteemed guests in my humble establishment. Welcome to Pleasure Palace", she greeted, smiling at them, "I am the owner and manager of this business, Paulette de Saint-Pierre. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." 

As if on cue, the two beastmen focused their attention on the woman, knowing full well who she was. 

_The main dealer_ , Michiru thought, feeling wary of the cat woman. She remembered her face from the pictures they were shown by the Mayor during the mission brief. She hadn't expected the ringleader to introduce herself, much less show up in front of them. She surmised it was because of her borrowed identity, now feeling in awe of the power it held. 

Shirou seemed to pause for a moment, assessing the woman before he answered, "Likewise, we're glad to have come here". He faked a smile, his mouth slightly twitching as he kept it. The tanuki girl shuddered beside him, not used to his sudden shift in personality. 

"Might I offer you two drinks? Maybe cocktails from the bar?", the feline woman asked, looking at the (pretend) couple. 

"That would be nice. Thank you", the man replied, still sporting his false courtesy. 

Paulette opened her mouth, about to respond, but before she could say anything, a man made his way to her and whispered something in her ear. Her features turned serious as she muttered something back at the man.

She gave an apologetic look to the two, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short. I have an urgent matter to take care of. I'm sorry. As an apology, your drinks for tonight are on the house. I'll let the bartender know. Again, I apologize and I hope you enjoy yourselves in my club".

"It's no problem at all", Shirou said as he wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders, "We won't say no to free drinks, right babe?", he continued as he smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Yes... babe", she awkwardly replied, flustered at the pet name they gave each other. 

"Thank you for understanding. I'll be on my way then", the woman stood up from her seat and gave a small bow at the two before leaving. Michiru and Shirou's eyes followed her as she entered into a door in the farthest corner of the club, where the crowd was most scarce. A lone beastman stood guard at its entrance who paid more attention to his phone than his job. The two looked at each other and nodded, leaving the lounge for the lazily guarded doorway.

* * *

"Please, I need help. My husband passed out", Michiru called out to the guard in faux distress, pretending to hold up a drunken Shirou on her side.

The watchman shot up in surprise and pocketed his phone. He approached the two, planning to help the girl, but before he could do anything, Shirou stood up and attacked him with a diagonal chop to his neck, causing the man to pass out. The tanuki girl caught the man before he could cause any noise. She carefully sat him by the door and rummaged through his pockets. She confiscated his phone and tossed it to her partner, the wolf man crushing it in his hands.

"Let's go", he said as they went through the doorway. 

The two beastmen found themselves climbing up a dimly lit staircase. Michiru recalled the plan as they strode forward. _Find samples of the drug, look for evidence of the operation, and get the hell out of here_ , she repeated like a mantra in her head, memorizing it until they reached the top. 

Still in her wolf morph, the girl closed her eyes and sniffed at the air, imitating the way Shirou used his sense of smell to navigate his way through anything. 

Michiru caught a faint whiff and stopped. Wetness pooled between her legs, her knees almost buckling. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as an unbearable heat slowly coursed through her body. An unknown anxiety thrashed at her psyche, making her desperately gripe for air. 

"Hey, are you ok?", Shirou asked, concern laced in his voice. The girl disregarded him. She panicked as she took shallow breaths, clutching at her chest, silently begging for someone, _anyone_ to make it stop.

Suddenly, paws grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hold. Her fit of terror was quickly replaced with embarrassment when she realized she was in Shirou's embrace. 

The tanuki girl flushed a deep red as she sputtered, "Wha- Wha-", while looking incredulously at the man who held her. 

"Stay calm and focus on me", the man cut in, a small blush making its way to his face. Michiru paused in surprise as she gaped at the man, not fully comprehending what he wanted her to do. After a short while, understanding finally dawned on her. She closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him as she concentrated on the man's scent.

He smelled like fresh linen with soft subtle notes of powder and musk - a clean scent, if there ever was any. The girl relaxed her hold on the man as she calmed down, her breath settling into its normal pace. She felt _so_ comfortable in his arms... as if she belonged there.

 _Maybe I do_ , she ruminated as she savored his softness and warmth. Her eyes widened as she let go of the wolf man, flushing at the thought.

The girl sheepishly looked up at him, "I, uh, thanks for that...", she muttered. 

Shirou examined the girl in front of him before speaking, "Sure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?", the girl asked as she glanced down at her paws, looking for traces of what she had felt just a while ago. 

"You almost went into heat. Someone must have spread their musk. You were a human not too long ago, so your body's not used to dealing with it yet. You're familiar with mine, that's why focusing on it calmed you down", the wolf man continued, "Try using your sense of smell again. I'll bring out more of my scent so you won't have to worry about it happening this time."

"...Alright", Michiru replied as she inhaled at the air for the second time. She navigated her way through the other side of the door, sniffing for the distinct scent of drugs. She was suddenly met with other competing scents. The fragrance was sweet, like saccharine honey or... No. It was even _sweeter_... and _hotter_... It almost smelled like...

A loud sultry moan ripped through the air, confirming her suspicions. She slightly blushed at the sound, promptly remembering where she was. She closed her eyes and tried it again.

This time, she found a room that relatively smelled different, believing it to be the one they're looking for. She turned to look at the wolf man and smirked, "Found it".

The two quietly snuck down a hallway littered with closed doors. Michiru could _smell_ what was happening behind them. She fanned at her face as heat rose to her cheeks. The place was definitely a brothel. A menagerie of carnal desires. 

She made a left at an intersection, leading Shirou to the first door on the right. He turned the knob. It was locked. He pulled back his arm, paws balling into a fist, and punched at the door, opening it on the inside. 

They entered the room, their eyes momentarily adjusting to the dark. The girl searched for the light switch, blindly feeling around the space. A soft thud resounded as she bumped into stacks of carton boxes, "Ow", she mumbled, rubbing her snout as she glared at the offending object. Her features quickly morphed into delight as she realized what they were.

"Hey Shirou. I think I found them" she called out to her partner, who was also searching around the room. The man went to where she was and opened one of the boxes. He took out a rectangular tin container, its shape akin to a mint box. He popped the lid open, showing the girl its contents. It held a handful of heart-shaped pills. The man took a small whiff off of the item, appraising it with his nose. 

"Yeah, this is it", he said, closing the canister of pills and pocketing it, as he glanced at the girl beside him.

"I knew it!", she exclaimed, "I'm getting the hang of my wolf form, don't you think?", she cheekily asked the man.

Shirou opened his mouth, about to retort, but before he could say anything, his ear twitched and he paused, seemingly listening in on something. He quickly nabbed the girl, squatting them down between the boxes. He placed a paw on her mouth as he shushed her, "Someone's here", he whispered.

Hurried feet rushed toward the room as the two hid behind the stacks of boxes. The footsteps stopped by the doorway and a familiar voice yelled, "What the fuck happened in here?"

 _Paulette_ , Michiru thought as she tuned in on the conversation.

Another voice, lower and more masculine, answered the woman in a nervous tone, "W-We honestly don't know, madam. I'm s-sorry."

"I don't think you get it. I pay you so you _would know_!", the woman angrily screeched, "First our deal was broken, now this!". A loud crash boomed in the room as one stack of boxes was toppled over by the woman.

While listening to Paulette's tantrum, an idea popped out of Michiru's mind. She took her phone out and pressed 'record'. 

"The Family was supposed to wire in the money already if you and your men hadn't messed up the drug's delivery. I knew I shouldn't have left the Birkavs. They were potential clients. They would've bought the drugs _and_ maybe even offered to buy this bordello", the woman irritably mumbled under her breath, "I should go back down. Maybe they're still there"

A shuffle of footsteps was heard before it became quiet. After making sure the two left, Michiru pressed 'stop' and saved the recording on her phone. She smiled at the man in front of her, "This is enough evidence for the Mayor to issue an arrest warrant. We did it!", she happily exclaimed. 

A proud smile slowly settled on Shirou's face as he looked back at the girl, closing their distance, "Yes, you did", he said as he gently ruffled her hair. Teal eyes bore into her, the orbs staring straight into her eyes.

She held the man's gaze, seemingly unperturbed by them. It took her some time before she could process what was happening. When she did, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. 

The lupine man's face was right in front of hers, their noses almost touching. _Too close_ , she thought as she jumped back from him, "We should probably go. You know, before they see the guard we knocked out downstairs", she said in a flurry, putting her hands between their faces as she turned her head to the side, hoping to avoid his eyes.

The beastman gave her reaction a quizzical look before shrugging it off and answering, "Yeah we should".

* * *

After sneaking out of the club and going back to the Beastman Co-op, Michiru found herself lying in bed, unable to sleep as she pondered over her strange behavior that night. She had acted weird. Or more specifically, she had acted weird around Shirou.

It had never happened to her before. In truth, she had always felt comfortable in the wolf man's presence. But now, just the mere thought of him makes her anxious, setting her face ablaze and making her heart thump so loud that sometimes, she worries he might hear. 

She had acted so sensitive, so awkward... _like someone conscious,_ she thought _._ She turned to the bed, lying face flat onto her pillow. She groaned, embarrassed at her actions. 

She guessed she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was a long one. I probably messed up this chapter. Let me know what you think of it in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the chapter. I'll be posting the next one in a few days. 
> 
> Can you guess the title of the next chapter?


End file.
